Yellow de Viridian Grove (Pokemon Special)
One of the four Pokédex Holders hailing from the Kanto Region, Yellow started her Pokémon journey solely because of Red, and is rather close with him as a result. Description Even at the oldest she gets in the baseline of her branch, Yellow could still be reasonably mistaken as being a boy. Nothing about her most standard outfit really gives away the fact that she is a girl, her ponytail could easily be hidden within the hat that she wears, and her figure remains rather androgynous throughout. This does not particularly bother her. History Yellow first showed up in the baseline when she was only nine years old, when Red captured a Rattata for her after saving her life from one of the Pokémon that Team Rocket had been breeding within the Viridian Forest. When the Champion went missing two years later, it was Yellow who went along with Pika to save him, under the guise of being a boy because the one who sent him out on the quest thought it would be amusing. It was through this adventure that she first encountered the Dragon Master Lance, who had the same powers that came from being a Viridian Trainer that Yellow did. She was the one who called out the attack that eventually ended that particular incident. After being dragged into a fishing trip with her uncle a year later, Yellow managed to get caught up in the fight against Neo Team Rocket. Although playing nowhere near as much of a role as with the Elite Four, Yellow assisted the rest of the Dex Holder in their fight against Mask of Ice, where the last of her friends finally realized that she was a girl. Yellow once again managed to get involved with the right against the revived Team Rocket once it moved over to the mainland. She managed to sneak aboard the Team Rocket airship after fighting two of their leaders alongside Silver, which left her in the perfect situation to find out just what Deoxys was, although the act of doing so left her unconcious. She then got turned to stone with the other four Dex Holders in the area when two attacks launched by Mewtwo and Darkrai collide. She was eventually depetrified during the fight against Guile Hideout at the Battle Frontier, and managed to guide the three electric types into launching a combined Volt Tackle towards the copy of Kyogre that had been created by the madman. It is unknown whether this all happened to her before she started looping, but she more than likely went along with it at least once since. Abilities *'Pokémon Trainer': Like many people in the world she lives in, Yellow trains Pokémon to battle, although she is nowhere near as good at it as many of her fellow Dex Holders. **'Empathetic Abilities': Yellow is capable of becoming much more close to a Pokémon than normal human beings are. She can use her abiltiies to go through the emotions and memories that any given Pokémon has, and has shown the ability to command them without words. She later obtained enhanced empathetic abilities due to replacing Anabel and loops among the Jedi, allowing her to sense human emotions as well. **'Empowerment': Although she has undoubtably the weakest team out of any of the Dex Holders, Yellow is able to power them up when in a time of need, to the point where even Sird sees the need to back off. *'Telekinesis': Yellow has shown the ability to move things without touching them, which has probably become even more potent after she began Looping. *'Healing Abilities': She is able to heal Pokémon without the need for items or a Pokémon Center. *'Subspace Pocket' Gallery Yellow Timeline.jpg|Yellow at various stages of her life. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Pokéarth